Cruzeiro das maravilhas
by Maarii
Summary: Depois de 7 anos de um namoro que terminara mal. Ele - nunca conseguira esquecê-la. Ela - tentava ao máximo dizer que o odiava, mesmo sabendo que bem no fundo o amava. Um cruzeiro organizado pela irmã dele, poderia unir os dois? Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

Love me, hate me,

_(Me ame, me odeie)_

say what you want about me

_(diga o que quiser de mim)_

But all of the boys and all of the girls

_(Mas todos os garotos e todas as garotas)_

are begging to if u seek amy

_(estão implorando pra se você seguir a Amy)_

**If you seek Amy – Britney Spears**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella POV

Ter 25 anos e não acreditar no amor, é algum crime? Eu era bem sucedida, bonita – modéstia à parte -, tinha os melhores amigos do mundo e os homens aos meus pés...o que mais eu poderia quer? Ah! Eu só queria uma coisa. Esquecer de uma vez por todas o nome daquele que destruiu o meu coração.

Eu podia ter 18 anos na época – mas o que eu sentia por ele, eu tinha certeza que nunca sentiria por ninguém. Estudávamos juntos em um colégio interno na Itália.

Namorávamos escondidos. Nunca soube o por que na época, mas eu percebi com o tempo – ele tinha vergonha de mim, por não ser tão popular quanto ele, obvio.

Ele foi o primeiro homem a quem me entreguei. O único que eu realmente fiz amor. Depois do maldito baile da escola em que ele levou Tanya Denali – uma vadia loira que sempre se jogava pra cima dele -, e a pediu em namoro. Eu desisti de amar, desisti de dar valor aos homens desse mundo. Pra mim, Isabella Marie Swan, só existiam três homens e meio que mereciam o meu respeito, meu pai, meus dois melhores amigos - Emmett e Jasper. E a coisa gay de Jacob Black – a quem eu devo a maioria das minhas vitórias.

Lembro até hoje daquele dia a sete anos atrás.

Eu me arrumava em meu dormitório. Usava um vestido lindo comprado pela minha melhor amiga na época – Jéssica Stanley -, Jéssica não era exemplo de melhor amiga, pois sempre ficava dividida entre suas amizades e a popularidade fornecida por Tanya Denali.

Já estava pronta quando fui sozinha para o ginásio principal – onde ocorreria o baile da primavera -, sorria feito uma boba, esperando encontrar o meu príncipe encantado – Edward Cullen – esperava que ele me assumisse como sua namorada na frente da escola toda.

Assim que entrei no ginásio, vi alguns casais dançando uma musica lenta – inclusive o meu Edward rodopiando Tanya com um sorriso encantador e os olhos em minha direção. Por que ele estaria com ela?

- Bella, Bella! – correu Jéssica na minha direção – você não vai acreditar! – saltitava – Edward Cullen pediu a Tanya em namoro.

- ãh?! – pisquei algumas vezes para entender o dito. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo – como?

- é! – ela sorriu. É lógico que Jéssica não sabia do nosso namoro – eles dois estão namorando. Não ficam lindos juntos.

Dizer que eu estava com o coração despedaçado não chegava nem aos pés do que eu estava sentindo. Meus olhos se encheram d'água e eu corri para fora daquele maldito ginásio. Os sapatos de salto trituravam meus pés, eu os joguei no meio do corredor da escola a caminho do meu dormitório.

Senti alguém puxar o meu braço com força e virar meu corpo a seu encontro.

- Bella! – ele segurou a minha cintura me fazendo bater o rosto em seu peito. Seus olhos exalavam preocupação, os meus, raiva – o que aconteceu?

Apertei os olhos e senti o meu rosto queimar.

- Nunca mais! – coloquei o dedo em sua cara – presta atenção! nunca mais fala comigo na sua vida! Eu não quero nunca mais ver a sua cara – ali, naquele momento a minha vontade era de socar seu rosto perfeito até que ele virasse pó, mas a única reação que tive foi sair correndo, de novo.

Cheguei ao meu dormitório, o ar faltava em meus pulmões – doía pensar que foi ele, justamente ele, que me machucara. Que me traiu com a garota que eu mais odiava nesse mundo.

Depois do baile, faltava uma semana para o fim das aulas, para que voltássemos aos EUA. Edward insistia em falar comigo mas eu só o ignorava. Como nós dois morávamos em Phoenix e ele sabia o meu endereço – resolvi me mudar pra Forks, Washington para terminar o ensino médio, morando com meu pai, e nunca mais tê-lo me perturbando.

Conheci a minha meia-irmã Leah Clearwater, com ela aprendi que nenhum homem podia me fazer sentir mal. E que todos eles não chegavam aos meus pés

Aprendi, a ser uma verdadeira Bitch. Nunca nenhum homem me deu tal prazer como Edward tinha me dado. E eu posso dizer nunca, pois conheci muitos homens nesses sete anos.

Emmett, me chamava de vadia diva. Eu ditava as regras na cama, eu tinha controle de tudo. E no final, os homens corriam feito cachorrinhos atrás de mim. Esse era o meu verdadeiro prazer. Sim,eu sou má.

***

Acordei cedo naquela terça-feira monótona e fria no meu apartamento no Upper East Side, eu teria que ir para a empresa cedo – já que tinha alguns negócios pendentes.

Eu tinha uma agencia de moda que começara a ganhar bastante fama a pouco tempo, o que indicava; muito dinheiro ao meu bolso. Já que antes de arriscar na minha própria marca eu já havia trabalhado pra muita gente – conseqüentemente me trazendo bastante dinheiro

A empresa também era de mais três pessoas – os três melhores amigos que eu poderia ter. Jacob Black – o ser mais gay que eu conhecia, Alice Cullen – uma baixinha incrível, ela me lembrava alguém que não sabia quem era, e Rosalie Hale – minha diva loira.

Nós quatro nos conhecemos na faculdade de moda. E bem no inicio do primeiro período ficamos muito amigos. Prometemos que teríamos a nossa empresa, custe o que custasse. E isso aconteceu.

Sai do banho apressada, meu humor estava ácido nesses últimos dias – um cara com quem tive um dos piores encontros da minha vida conseguiu o meu telefone e sempre me mandava mensagens dizendo que está apaixonado por mim. Coitado!

Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi na frente, um tubinho preto – pois eu não tinha idéia do que vestir -, um sobretudo branco e um par de botas preta. Sabia que nada estava combinando com nada, mas eu não tinha tempo.

Peguei a maxi bolsa que usei ontem e meus óculos escuros de armação arredondada da Gucci. Corri para dentro do elevador e ali mesmo fiz uma maquiagem rápida – afinal, entre a cobertura e o térreo eram 18 andares.

A única coisa que consegui fazer foi passar um gloss – aprendi com Alice que se a pressa for mais importante que a perfeição, pelo menos a boca precisa ter alguma coisa.

Assim que o elevador parou no estacionamento, senti o frio gélido que entrava pela saída do local. Quase corri para dentro do carro se não fosse pelos saltos.

Entrei na minha pick-up Chevrolet S10 e liguei o aquecedor no máximo. Percebi que não tinha acessórios no corpo – dei sorte por ter deixado um cachecol branco no banco traseiro.

Precisei correr até chegar na empresa. Dei uma sorte grande quando encontrei uma vaga de primeira. Estacionei e corri para o elevador. Entrei no décimo terceiro andar onde a Luck encontrava ocupando o andar inteiro. Cumprimentei Maria – minha secretária – e entrei na minha sala jogando as coisas em cima da mesa de vidro.

Sentei na cadeira e encostei a cabeça fechando os olhos. A porta logo foi aberta sem cerimônias, eu já sabia quem era.

- você está um caco! – disse Jacob invadindo minha sala, acompanhado de Rose e Alice

- muito obrigada! – usei um sarcasmo pesado

- Bells – falou Alice sentando numa das cadeiras a minha frente – você tem que parar, querida! Você não pára de trabalhar um segundo sequer. Precisa sair.

- Alice! – começou Rose – se você achar alguém que vai agradar a Bella vai ser difícil. Para ela todos os homens são inferiores.

- todos, menos o meu Jake! – sorri quando estiquei os braços e ele sentou no meu colo – ele é o homem da minha vida, não está vendo?

- Bells, se você tivesse um pinto eu te comia! – dei um tapa em seu braço

Nós quatro rimos.

- eu tive uma idéia! – Alice quicou na cadeira – vamos fazer um cruzeiro! Você precisa de férias!

- Alice é melhor não! – respondi – olha a quantidade de trabalho que temos para fazer! Eu tenho uma reunião agora com representantes da Luck no Japão.

- quem vai a essa reunião sou eu! – disse Jacob – você vai pra casa fazer suas malas. Eu vou cuidar da Luck durante esse cruzeiro. Aqui precisa de um toque masculino.

- Agora a empresa vai ficar toda cor de rosa – brincou Rose rindo.

- é isso mesmo Bellinha! – Alice levantou – vá pra casa fazer suas malas. Eu te aviso o dia e a hora em que vamos sair.

- isso já estava planejado não é? – levantei uma sobrancelha

- como se você não nos conhecesse – sorriu Rose – vamos gente, Bells vai pra casa agora! Você está horrível.

Com esses amigos, quem precisava de inimigos?

Fui direto pra casa tomar outro banho, só que dessa vez pude demorar bastante, coloquei uma roupa de moletom e desci para tomar café no Starbucks. Entrei na cafeteria e corri para fila – que por algum milagre estava pequena – pedi um cappuccino e me sentei na primeira mesa livre que vi, bem no canto da cafeteria.

Enquanto terminava meu café, avistei uma silhueta conhecida na fila, nem me dei o trabalho pra ver quem era – estava muito ocupada com meu café morno.

Sai do restaurante e nem olhei pro desconhecido, de canto de olho percebi que ele tinha um cabelo castanho avermelhado e bastante bagunçado – era até bonito – deveria ser algum cara com quem já havia passado uma noite.

Caminhei até o apartamento, me jogando no sofá e apertando o botão da secretária eletrônica. Encostei a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechei os olhos – escutando que só havia uma única mensagem.

- _Bells! Sou eu! _– era Alice – _eu sei que você vai vir com o papo de me matar, mas você sabe muito bem que eu vou te ignorar com isso – _revirei os olhos – _enfim, eu consegui um cruzeiro de sete dias pela costa do caribe, não é perfeito? _– eu tinha certeza que ela pulava e seus olhos brilhavam – _sairemos amanhã, as quatro da manhã. Respira Bells! _– ela só podia estar brincando. Ninguém acorda as quatro da manhã pra nada! – _eu e Jazz passaremos na sua casa a essa hora, Rose e meus irmãos vão na frente. – _Pelo menos eu não ficaria de vela, bom! Eu nunca ficava de vela. – _daqui a pouco eu e Rose passaremos aí. Beijinhos. – _Ela desligou.

Não deram cinco segundos quando a campainha tocou. Levantei abri a porta e dei de cara com duas maníacas por roupas.

- viemos fazer suas malas – disse Alice, invadindo o apartamento junto com Rosalie.

Fechei a porta desabando no sofá. Elas que se entendam com as roupas. Voltei a dormir quando ouvi o barulho da minha mochila de carrinho sendo tirada do armário.

* * *

_Eu deveria estar escrevendo as minhas outras fics, mas não resisti quando viajei pra ilha grande e veio essa idéia. Espero que gostem. Sim, terá lemmons! Ee...primeira long fic com lemmons. Espero que gostem. Beijinhos._


	2. Chapter 2

_Meninas mil desculpas pela demora. Problemas técnicos com meu pc. Mas agora já ta tudo bem, eu acho._

* * *

Mais de mil corações vou tentar conquistar  
Aquele que eu tive em mãos  
Acreditei mais em mim do que em você  
Hoje aprendi e vejo sou feliz

**Chamada perdida – Cine**

--

Bella POV

Acordei toda dolorida – dormir em um sofá não é a melhor coisa que se pode fazer, quando está acostumada a dormir numa King Size super macia. – um barulho desagradável de um _toc-toc_ no piso me irritava ainda mais.

- Como assim, Emmett? – Alice gritou forçando os Jimmy Choo no piso – eles não podem fazer isso – reclamou – ah! Bom. – parecia mais relaxada – então Bella, Rose e eu vamos no de cinco e meia e chegaremos lá as oito, por causa do fuso horário (**n.a.: **gente, eu pesquisei e pelos meus cálculos foi isso, senão alguém me avise por favor) – continuou – e vocês três irão no de oito e meia. – parei de prestar atenção na conversa quando senti minha garganta seca.

Fui direto para a cozinha encontrando Rosalie falando no outro telefone.

- vem cá? – perguntei – sabia que sou eu quem vai pagar a conta desse telefone?

- fica quieta – ela bateu no vento – é, isso mesmo! – respondeu – troco para 100. Obrigada.

- o que era? – abri a geladeira e peguei uma garrafinha de água

- pedi comida Tailandesa – sorri – para ver se melhora esse seu humor.

- meninas. – Alice entrou na cozinha – teremos que pegar um avião agora para Miami. – a encaramos – a empresa que está organizando o passeio errou na saída do cruzeiro. Precisamos ir para Miami hoje, eles vão pagar tudo para a gente. – sorriu – inclusive hotel cinco estrelas. – ela saltitou – Rose, eu e você temos que ir para casa fazer nossas malas. Os garotos vão em outro avião, mais tarde.

Muita informação para uma única cabeça.

- ta bom! – esperei um pouco – que horas são?

- 13h.

Eu tinha dormido bastante. A campanhia tocou trazendo nossa comida.

Terminamos de comer e elas foram embora, me deixando com a louça toda. Ótimo!

***

Eram 16:45h e eu estava esperando o meu vôo decolar. – já tínhamos feito o check-in – então permanecíamos esperando o horário.

Estava congelando lá fora – Esse lance de clima em estados diferentes fazia o aeroporto uma área neutra. Eu usava uma blusa roxa flanelada, calça jeans skinny e um par de peep-toe pretos.

As pessoas passavam e nos olhavam. Rose e Alice estavam lindas, conversando sobre algo da empresa. Não me intrometi no assunto – pois a viagem era para relaxarmos -, prometemos em seguida que não tocaríamos no assunto Luck.

O avião decolou – me fazendo ficar mais entediada do que já estava. Era incrível como o tédio me pegava assim, tão rápido.

***

Chegamos em Miami e fomos direto para o hotel. Precisava descansar urgentemente. Odiava aviões.

Assim que entrei na suíte, larguei as malas na porta de entrada. E entrei na banheira fria. Era tão raro eu tomar banho frio em NY. As vezes sentia falta disso.

Vesti minha camisola de seda da Victoria Secrets e cai na King Size – dormindo logo em seguida.

***

Acordei com o meu iPhone tocando – era Alice, reconheci pelo toque.

- o que você quer Alice? – resmunguei com a cara no travesseiro.

- abre a porra da porta, por que nós estamos muito atrasadas.

Levantei falando uma série de palavrões, abri a porta e entrei no banho. Alice gritava fora do banheiro para eu não demorar. Coloquei um vestido florido que batia um palmo e meio acima do joelho e calcei um par de sapatilhas simples.

Pus uma faixa branca na cabeça e deixei meus cabelos soltos. Fiz uma maquiagem simples e sai do banheiro vendo todas as minhas coisas prontas perto da porta de entrada.

- Uau! – disse Alice – você está linda! – sorriu.

- coitado dos homens desse cruzeiro – falou Rose sacudindo a cabeça – vão te perseguir a viagem inteira.

Eu ri.

- cadê as malas de vocês?

- os garotos já levaram. Já estão no píer, vamos nos encontrar lá.

Pegamos um táxi ali mesmo e chegamos bem a tempo.

Jasper, Emmett e o irmão de Alice já haviam entrado no navio. Nos encontraríamos na proa do cruzeiro.

Mesmo eu estando com minhas duas malas e a nécessaire em mãos – Alice preferiu que nos encontrássemos primeiro à entrar nos quartos.

No caminho a proa, homens e mais homens nos olhavam. Mas só um me chamou atenção.

Ao lado dos meus dois melhores amigos, de cabelos desgrenhados e olhos verdes brilhantes com as mesmas feições do meu menino – estava lá, ele, o meu Edward.

- Bella! – disse Alice com a voz bem ao fundo – esse é meu irmão Edward Cullen. Edward – virou-se para ele – essa é minha melhor amiga Bella Swan.

Nos encarávamos surpresos. Irmão da minha melhor amiga foi aquele que teve o poder de me destruir. Uma parte de mim, a antiga Bella, queria fugir dali, mas o barulho do navio partindo, não permitiu isso – mas a nova. A Bella Bitch aceitaria que ele foi só um homem que passou pela minha cama.

Era a Bella Bitch que me dominou por completo.

- prazer! – dei o sorriso mais falso que pude e estiquei minha mão – Bella Swan.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Observações:**

- adorei as reviews! Obrigada a todas que mandaram.

- quem ta lendo minhas outras fics vou atualizar em breve i'll be there for you e postei o segundo capitulo de colorful friendship .-.

- desculpe a demora, problema no pc.

* * *

**Links:**

- primeira roupa da Bella: w w w . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id = 15493736

- segunda roupa da Bella: w w w . polyvore. Com / isodfdjs / set?id = 15493374

* * *

**Respondendo reviews:**

Não poderei responder, por que to saindo! Bgs mil. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Ta vendo o botãozinho verde, sexy ( ou não) aqui em baixo! Isso esse mesmo, escrito: Review this Story/ Chapter, clica nele e me diz que ta lendo ou um comentário.**

**Beeeijocas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Mariana: **_Isso não é uma alucinação, isso é sim uma atualização. Bom, primeiramente uma imensa desculpas a todas as minhas criaturinhas cuti-cuti da tia. Maaas, quem leu o meu perfil, sabe o que é que me impede de atualizar._

_Beijos no coraçãozinho de vocês, espero que gostem._

_

* * *

_

How could you be so

_(Como você pode ser tão)_

Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo

_(Fria como o vento de inverno quando venta em você)_

Just remember that you talking to me yo

_(Só se lembre que você falou comigo)_

You need to watch the way you talking to me yo

_(Você devia ver o jeito que falou comigo)_

I mean after all the things that we been through

_(Tipo, depois de tudo o que passamos)_

I mean after all the things we got into

_(Tipo, depois de tudo que fizemos)_

and yo I know some things you things that you aint told me

_(E eu sei algumas coisas suas que você não me contou)_

**Heartless – Kanye West**

**...  
**

Bella POV

- Ele é seu irmão, Alice? – gritei jogando as minhas coisas no quarto e batendo a porta com força – desde quando?

- há 25 anos, Bella. – sorriu de deboche. – ah vamos lá querida, como você não tinha percebido isso?

Me joguei na cama e cobri meu rosto com um travesseiro.

- achei que houvesse mais _Cullen_ no mundo. – ela e Rose riram – porque você o convidou, sabendo de toda a historia que tenho com ele. Por que você fez isso comigo?

- calma Bells. – ela segurou meus ombros e olhou nos meus olhos – eu acho que vocês ainda têm muito que conversar. A história de vocês...

- acabou. – a interrompi – nós não temos mais 18 anos.

- isso dá maturidade para vocês resolverem o que aconteceu. – Rose disse convicta – só não entendi por que fingiu não o reconhecer.

- olha. – passei as mãos nos cabelos – eu agradeço o que vocês estão fazendo por mim, mas Edward só foi mais um homem na minha vida. E – desviei o olhar – acabou.

- você nunca foi uma boa mentirosa – sorriu Alice – agora coloque um biquíni bem pequeno e vamos para a piscina, você está muito _branquela_.

- obrigada. – respondi séria.

- vou fazer o roteiro da nossa viagem. – ela levantou – nos vemos lá em cima. E não ouse fugir de mim, eu te encontro em qualquer lugar desse navio.

Resmunguei e me virei de bruço – cobrindo a cabeça com uma almofada. Só escutei o barulho da porta sendo fechada e abafei um grito.

Melhor não dava para ficar. Comecei a me perguntar por que estava tão arrumada só para tomar um pouco de Sol.

Estava usando um maiô azul claro que era acompanhado por um cinto preto. Um colete azul – de tecido leve – que ia até meu joelho. Coloquei um short, só para não ir seminua até a piscina e peguei minha bolsa e chapéu. Dei uma ultima olhada no espelho e ajeitei os cabelos.

Andando pelos corredores do navio – me sentia seriamente incomodada por todos aqueles homens me olhando. Até parecia que eu era a presa, não eles.

Cheguei no _deck_, tirei o short e me deitei numa das espreguiçadeiras – coloquei o óculos no rosto e fiquei apreciando a falta que eu sentia de _vitamina D_ emitida pelo Sol – eu realmente estava com cor de escritório. Peguei uma revista e comecei a ler, até uma voz sussurrar ao pé do meu ouvido, me deixando arrepiada.

- Eu sempre soube que azul ficava perfeito em você. – Edward sorriu e sentou ao meu lado.

Eu poderia fazer várias coisas naquele momento; mas eu precisava ser mais forte que qualquer coisa. Não tinha como fugir dele – presa em um navio.

Tirei o óculos. O olhei dos pés a cabeça – e o desprezo que eu pretendia dar, acabou no momento em que eu olhei para o seu corpo só coberto por uma bermuda azul.

Ele deu aquele mesmo sorriso torto – que dava há sete anos atrás -, e meu coração falhou duas batidas.

- Não sabia que era irmão de Alice. – tentei voltar a ler minha revista.

- é. – ele mexeu nos cabelos – também não sabia que você trabalhava junto com ela. Coincidência não?

- coincidência? – o encarei – qual?

- é, você foi minha namorada e...

- eu mal te conheço.

- você nunca foi uma boa atriz. – ele se curvou para perto de mim – por que fingiu que não me conhecia?

- porque eu não te conheço. – disse convicta – e você também não me conhece?

Ele assentiu e voltou a encostar em sua espreguiçadeira. Torceu a boca e me encarou mais uma vez.

- eu nunca soube o por que você foi embora.

- você é um idiota, Edward. – me mantive fria.

- isso quer dizer que você me conhece. – deu um meio sorriso – como eu te conheço.

Quando uma série de palavrões, bem dos mal criados, vieram a ponta da minha língua. Fui interrompida:

- Olá. Posso oferecer algo de nosso cardápio.

Um garoto alto e forte apareceu do meu lado esticando um cardápio. Era bem bonito, presa fácil para mim. Pus os óculos na cabeça e o olhei sorrindo.

- oi. – sorri tentadoramente. Percebi que o menino _vacilou_ por um instante – o que você sugere?

- bom. – gaguejou – pra senhorita posso sugerir a nossa especialidade, suco de _abacaxi com hortelã_.

- está ótimo. – sorri.

- e para o senhor? – virou-se para Edward.

- nada. – respondeu carrancudo.

- Collin. – o chamei como dizia o crachá

- sim?

- pouco gelo, por favor. – sorri sedutoramente.

- si-sim senhorita. – gaguejou de novo e saiu tropeçando nos próprios pés. Eu ri.

- não precisava fazer isso. – disse Edward.

- fazer o que? – respondi de imediato.

- tem noção de como esse garoto deve estar agora?

Dei de ombros.

- ele é só mais um. – voltei a ler minha revista.

Vi pelo canto de olho que ele torcia os lábios em uma linha.

- você mudou muito.

"_Sim Edward, eu mudei muito. E você não sabe o que lhe aguarda."_ Pensei, enquanto levantava e ia para o seu lado.

- você acha? – apoiei as mãos na cintura.

- está mais gostosa. – revirei os olhos – mas digo como pessoa.

- por que Edward? – sentei em seu colo – eu não sou mais a sua Bella? – fiz cara de inocente – não era assim que costumava me chamar? _Minha_ Bella? – sussurrei perto de seu ouvido.

Ele engoliu seco, apoiando as mãos na minha cintura

- sete anos mudam demais as pessoas. – apoiei a mão em sua coxa – inclusive a mim.

Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e comecei a beijar seu pescoço – quando meu celular tocou. Abaixei para pegá-lo – enquanto Edward mantinha minha cintura pressionada por suas mãos. Olhei no visor e vi, Jacob, sorri maliciosa.

- Oi meu amor. – atendi fazendo a voz mais melosa possível.

- _quem é o coitado?_

- assim você me ofende, _meu Jacob_.

- _Bella, querida. Sabia que usar as pessoas é algo muito feio_? – ele riu.

- Jake. – olhei para Edward que me encarava com raiva – sabia que Alice tinha outro irmão?

- _sabia._ – o choque passou pelo meu corpo – _foi idéia minha._

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? – gritei

-_ calma docinho, você estava tão sexy enquanto me usava, agora que descobriu a verdade eu deixei de ser seu bonequinho?_

Mesmo não querendo, Jake me fez rir.

- por que isso, Jake?

- _simples, porque eu te amo._

- isso não lhe fugirá de uns bons tapas, quando eu voltar para _Nova York_

- _opa. _– ele riu – _adoro quando você fica agressiva. Eu preciso desligar, beijos docinho._

- beijos.

- _ah, Bells._

- diga?

- _Edward é um pecado, hein._

- pode ficar pra você.

- _não querida, ele é todo seu._

Revirei os olhos.

- tchau Jacob.

- _tchau Bells._

Desliguei o telefone e encarei Edward. Ele retribuía sério, não abria a boca. Ótimo, havia conseguido o que queria. – causar _ciúmes._

- quem é Jacob?

Levantei do seu colo.

- um dos únicos homens que dou valor.

Meus olhos se estreitaram e virei-me para a cadeira que estava sentada antes.

- seu suco senhorita. – Collin apareceu segurando uma bandeja – deseja mais alguma coisa?

- não obrigada, Collin. – sorri e peguei meu suco, bebericando.

- de nada srta.?

- Bella, e nada de formalidades, por favor.

- de nada Bella. – cantarolou meu nome.

Sorri e o vi se retirar.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou

- sim.

- o que aconteceu com você?

- já lhe disse, mudei.

- foi só isso? – ele levantou e encurtou a distancia entre nós – tem certeza?

- o que mais poderia ser?

Gaguejei um pouco e sem querer tropecei em meus próprios pés. Quando cai no colo de Edward, meu suco voou todo no cabelo de alguém.

- quem foi o idiota que fez isso comigo? – eu conhecia essa voz.

* * *

**Obs:** É isso ai crianças! Um capitulo não mt longo, mas revelador. Sim, a Bella será uma vadia e o Edward vai sofrer um pouquinho, mas tudo dependerá da minha imaginação fértil como autora. Enfim, quem é a pessoinha legal que apareceu ai? Creio que todo mundo saiba quem é. e quando eu posso atualizar, bom. Eu entro de férias no fim do mês. Vou tentar escrever algo.

* * *

**Links:**

Roupa da Bella: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com(espaço)/cgi/set?id=20614107

* * *

**Eu sei que eu não to adiantando capitulo lindo para receber review – mas como a culpa não é minha. Acho que eu mereço sim, vai lá pessoinha legal, clica no botãozinho sedutor ai em baixo e diz o que achou do capitulo lindo pra mim?**


	4. Chapter 4

Acho que um bilhão de desculpas não serão suficientes para vocês me perdoarem pelo atraso. Acontece que: Terei que fazer mais um ano de cursinho para entrar para jornalismo. E como uma das minhas obrigações, eu tenho que escrever todos os dias – OOOOOOOOOOU SEJA – fanfics serão incluídas nisso. Espero que gostem desse capítulos lindocas. Beijos.

* * *

There's always that one person that will always have your heart

_(Sempre tem aquela pessoa que terá seu coração para sempre)_

You never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start

_(Você nunca vê que está chegando, porque está cego desde o começo)_

Know that you're that one for me it's clear for everyone to see

_(Saiba que você é a única para mim, e todos vêem isso)_

**My Boo – Usher e Alicia Keys**

**...**

Bella POV

.

Se eu pudesse jogar duas pessoas pra fora deste navio eu escolheria: _ela_ e Edward. Mas como eu não teria força suficiente para jogar os dois – naquela hora – tudo o que eu mais queria era _me _jogar.

Meu corpo congelou, no exato momento em que eu a vi. Loira-morango, corpo magro e os mesmos aterrorizantes olhos azuis. Oh céus! Por que eu? Será que era um reencontro de alunos do colégio Italiano? Só podia... Só podia. Coincidências demais.

- Me desculpe! – saiu mais como um sussurro.

- Olha o que você fez, sua estúpida.

A mesma arrogância e autoridade continuava em sua voz de galinha parindo. Ela apontava para a barriga magra e bronzeada artificialmente.

- Já pedi desculpas, foi sem querer.

Nessa hora já haviam duas ajudantes a limpando. Ela me encarou e por alguns segundos tentou reconhecer quem era, mas tudo o que ela fez foi abrir um sorriso enorme:

- Edward! – gritou e me empurrou pulando nos braços dele – Que saudades!

- desculpe mas... – ele a encarou – eu te conheço?

- como não? – ela disse um pouco desapontada – sou eu, Tanya Denali.

- Ah! – Edward me encarou. Minha vontade era de chorar ali mesmo. Estava revivendo os últimos anos de escola. Doía. Muito. – Como você está, Tanya?

- Nossa! Muito feliz em te ver. – ela sorriu – está mais bonito que na escola.

- Obrigado. – ele bagunçou o cabelo como fazia antigamente.

Era verdade. Ele estava muito mais bonito. Não pude evitar de lhe mostrar um sorriso. Tentei ignorar a conversa dos dois – mas não consegui quando Tanya passou a mão em seu pescoço e disse:

- Nós podíamos jantar hoje, o que você acha?

Foi o tempo de eu me aproximar e abraçar a cintura de Edward de lado.

- Oi amor, não vai me apresentar a sua amiga? – sorri para os dois.

.

Edward POV

.

Sete anos. E eu ainda estava deitado na cama com aquele maldito sapato de salto nas mãos. Era a única lembrança que tinha dela. As fotos que tínhamos no quarto em que ficávamos juntos ela levou consigo – não me restou nada além de boas memórias e essa droga de sapato. Já tentei substituí-la várias e várias vezes – mas nenhuma chegava aos pés da minha menina que conheci aos dezoito anos.

Nunca entendi porque ela tinha me dado o fora – na verdade eu não entendia nada. Não sabia por que namorávamos escondido, talvez fosse porque era muito tímida.

Mas eu queria falar pro mundo inteiro que ela era minha. Planejava fazer isso no baile. Só que por ironia do destino eu fui nomeado rei do baile e Tanya Denali a rainha – tivemos que fazer a valsa real. Quando vi minha Bella falando com Jessica sorri involuntariamente. Era sempre assim com ela. Esperei a música acabar para ir atrás dela – ela corria rapidamente e quando a alcancei vi seus pequenos olhinhos cheios de lágrimas, seu nariz vermelho. Por um momento quis matar o imbecil que tinha feito isso com ela.

Até que suas palavras me atingiram com uma força tão grande que nenhuma dor física seria comparado a isso.

Fiquei por dias atrás dela. Quando voltamos para Phoenix descobri que ela tinha ido morar com o pai. Eu fiquei mal por um bom tempo, segui a minha vida, só que nunca conseguira esquecê-la.

Meus irmãos tinham me intimado para um cruzeiro. Como eles já tinham comprado minha passagem, pedi férias adiantado na revista a qual trabalhava e parti para Nova York. Passei uma semana com eles e fomos fazer o Cruzeiro.

Ela estava diferente – impossivelmente mais bonita – mas sem o mesmo brilho dos olhos que tinha antes. Morri de ciúmes quando ela deu em cima do garçom – afinal, ela era minha – quando derrubou o suco na mulher eu sem querer ri. – minha Bella sempre fora bem desastrada.

Até que quatro coisas aconteceram: A mulher me abraçou, descobri que era Tanya, ela me convidou para jantar e Bella me chamou de amor. Ahn?

Por um momento eu não sabia o que fazer; até que percebi o que acontecia – Bella estava com ciúme. Sorri.

- Tanya. – passei os braços pela cintura de Bella – lembra de Bella?

- Bella? – fez cara de dúvida – Ah meu Deus! Bella Swan. Aquela magrela horrorosa. – se virou pra Bella – nossa você... – riu – é, você continua a mesma mortinha.

- e você continua a mesma vadia. – Bella sorriu docemente e quem não a conhecesse provavelmente pensaria que ela estava sendo doce.

.

Bella POV

.

Tanya estava sem palavras. Um a zero Bella. Ela apertou os olhos e encarou Edward.

- Bom, _querido _– disse tentando ser sensual – nos vemos por aí.

Ela foi na mesma direção que veio rebolando forçadamente. Ah vadia. Assim que ela saiu do deck eu peguei a minha bolsa e minhas coisas e iria voltar pro quarto até sentir um puxão forte em meu braço.

- Acha mesmo que depois de me usar você vai sair sem nem me dar um beijo? – ele disse próximo à minha boca.

Minhas pernas bambearam. Maldito Edward. Em seguida tudo o que lembrei foi estar com sua boca quente massageando a minha e minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

Com o pouquinho de dignidade que restava em meu corpo eu consegui empurrá-lo – e mesmo que não fizesse tanto efeito – ele se afastou.

Ficamos nos encarando por um pequeno tempo até ele me tomar pela cintura – e novamente – me beijar.

Dessa vez não fiz menção em fugir. Sabia que seria pior, sabia que mesmo que me culpasse depois, eu sentia falta dele. O abracei com toda a força que podia – até escutar um pequeno gritinho atrás de mim.

- Fica quieta, Alice. – automaticamente me afastei de Edward – tá vendo, anã! Você sempre estraga tudo.

- Cale a boca, Emmett! – ela sorriu ao me ver – Bella, querida, precisamos conversar.

Eu ri.

- calma Alice. Eu...

- seu suco, _Bella _– cantarolou Collin.

- obrigada. – sorri bebericando meu suco. Senti Edward enrijecer ao meu lado.

Collin foi se afastando de costas enquanto eu sorria para ele. Voltei a encarar meus amigos que me olhavam com as caras assustadas.

- Bella precisamos conversar. – disse Rosalie.

[...]

- Qual é o seu problema, Isabella? – disse Alice quando sentamos em um dos bares do navio – Tá usando o Edward?

- Não - Dei um gole grande na taça de Martini. E Rosalie a tirou da minha frente – Ei...

- Isabella, sabia que beber antes das 11h a pessoa é considerada alcoólica?

- São 11:30h – sorri – pode me devolver, por favor?

As duas reviraram os olhos.

- Bella, o que eu to falando é que não quero que machuque meu irmão.

- Ei, parece que não me conhece. – a repreendi

- Não é isso, B. – ela segurou minhas mãos – o que quero dizer é que Edward não é só mais um homem que você possa dormir. Eu to falando isso como sua amiga, não o trate como qualquer um. Ele é importante pra mim.

- E pra mim também... –sussurrei e pela primeira vez em muito tempo não chorava – Tanya está no navio. – as encarei – ela está aqui, droga! Ela vai tomá-lo de mim mais uma vez.

- Ah Bella!

Então as duas me abraçaram fortemente. Pela segunda vez me viram chorar – e era por causa do mesmo cara

[...]

Logo depois do almoço, Alice resolveu que faríamos um SPA. Começamos nas sessões grupais e quando as sessões individuais começaram dei um jeito de cair fora dali. Peguei o roupão branco e sai do SPA. – ninguém iria ligar, afinal pensariam que eu estava na piscina. Fui para o quarto e tomei um banho bem gelado e pus uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa marrom. Calcei meu par de all star surrado e fiz algo que não fazia desde a escola – sair sem nenhum acessório. A única coisa que eu usava era um elástico para o rabo de cavalo.

Esse navio estava me transformando na antiga Bella. Tive a idéia de fazer as coisas que eu gostava de fazer no ensino médio. Para começar...

Sala de jogos. Assim que entrei vi todos os olhares para mim – corei – reação normal minha. Só que como estava muito lotada eu resolvi dar uma volta no navio.

Estava na proa, olhando para água – a minha volta muitas mulheres pegando sol com suas peles bronzeadas – eu era estranha no ninho, afinal estava mais branca do que nunca. Estava terminando meu picolé quando ouço uma voz atrás de mim:

- olá.

- me perseguindo? – respondi jogando o pauzinho no lixo ao meu lado.

Ele deu aquela risada gostosa. E eu me virei. Ele usava uma camisa de mangas compridas pretas, bermuda quadriculada clara e chinelos. O cabelo – sorri involuntariamente quando vi – estava do mesmo jeito bagunçado. Eu tinha a impressão de que todas as vezes que eu o via, ele ficava mais bonito.

- Precisamos conversar. – seu sorriso ficou duro e ele se aproximou de mim – acha que eu gosto de ser usado?

- ahn?

- Você me agarrou hoje. Acha que agora eu tenho alguma chance de ficar com Tanya?

Aquelas palavras me afetaram. Na verdade ele tinha, ele tinha chance de ficar com qualquer mulher desse navio. Até comigo. Sem encará-lo me virei para andar de volta ao quarto e chorar feito um bebê – mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Qual é Bella. – ele disse perto do meu ouvido – vamos conversar?

- sete anos, Edward. – encarei pela primeira vez seus olhos – esquece isso.

- não! – ele gritou e puxou minha cintura. Deixando nossos corpos colados; deixei minhas mãos em seus cabelos – eu não consigo. – sussurrou – eu não consigo esquecer _isso._ Porque isso me fez ser o homem mais feliz do mundo...

- pára. – sussurrei – só foi namorinho de escola, mas nada.

Ele me soltou.

- é isso mesmo que você acha? – aquilo me machucou muito. Seus olhos brilhavam. Não queria que ele chorasse, ia doer demais. Encarei o chão e mordi os lábios. – quer saber, esquece. – ele deu as costas, agora era a minha vez de impedi-lo.

- Edward. – entrelacei nossas mãos. – fica aqui.

Ele deu seu meio sorriso e beijou minha testa.

- você não estava no SPA?

- fugi. – sorri que nem uma criança e ele riu – fala sério, Allie é meio doida. Só podia ser sua irmã.

Ele riu.

- ela vai te encontrar aqui, sabia disso?

- foi por isso que o primeiro lugar que eu fui foi a sala de jogos.

- Fui eu quem te ensinou a jogar, lembra?

- Eu que te ensinei. – comecei a rir – você não sabia jogar nada.

- Ah tá bom, Isabella...

Nós ficamos conversando por um bom tempo. Rindo a maior parte dele. Quando o crepúsculo começou – nós paramos de conversar para vê-lo.

- sabe o que isso me lembra? – ele deu seu sorriso torto

- o que? – mordi os lábios.

- um dos filmes que você me obrigava a assistir.

- eu não te obrigava tá, seu chato. – ri – qual?

- Titanic.

Então ele abriu os braços e começou a gritar meu nome. Eu já deveria estar roxa.

- Pára, Edward! – segurei os braços dele rindo.

- Isabella! – ele gritava mais alto, as pessoas já olhavam – Eu sou o rei do mundo.

- Eu não te conheço – dei as costas e ele abraçou minha cintura.

- Isabella.

- cresce, Edward! – eu mais ria do que falava. – e para de me chamar de Isabella.

Então o último grito que ele deu foi o mais alto – onde quase todo o navio nos olhavam – eu precisava calá-lo, e a única coisa que fiz foi encostar meus lábios nos dele.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Eu sei que eu não to adiantando capitulo lindo para receber review – mas como a culpa não é minha. Acho que eu mereço sim, vai lá pessoinha legal, clica no botãozinho sedutor ai em baixo e diz o que achou do capitulo lindo pra mim?**


End file.
